Café express
by Vicio
Summary: Un extranjero se pierde en la ciudad de Nueva Jersey. En medio de la desesperación intenta entablar una conversación con la única persona que parece ser capaz de entender su idioma.


CAFÉ EXPRESS  
En un autobús de Nueva Jersey

山

La silla contigua a la de Loki Laufeyson era la única que estaba vacía. Aparentemente el hombre de sesenta años cargado de bolsas y otras nueve señoras más, preferían irse de pie.

No es que la apariencia del chico resultase repulsiva: era delgado sin llegar a ser famélico, alto, su pelo brillaba, olía bien, vestía una camiseta negra bajo el holgado hoodie lanudo de color verde. Pulseras, vaqueros gastados y vans completaban el atuendo. Todo asépticamente limpio.

Entonces, ¿qué lo hacía repeler de esa manera a las personas? Quizás el uso de auriculares grandes, estar embebido en su lectura (su propio mundo) o esa hermética expresión suya tan incoherente a los números de su edad que lo hacía parecer un ermitaño; alguien sacado de su aislamiento por la fuerza para cumplir con el deber de todo ser humano dentro de una sociedad cíclica y aburrida.

El autobús se detuvo en la parada. Dos individuos más se sumaron al viaje. Y la vieja comedia se repitió con el primero de ellos que pasó de largo la única silla desocupada, prefiriendo el _cómodo_ hueco de las puertas traseras. El otro sin embargo, atrayendo la atención y rompiendo el ciclo eterno de veintidós años enteros, sin dudar ni percatarse, se convirtió en el primer ser humano en decidir por cuenta propia estar cerca de Loki.

La página del libro que este sostenía produjo un charrasqueo parecido al del fuego crepitando al pasarla. Impasible aunque estupefacto contempló de reojo como un muchacho rubio tomaba lugar a su lado.

—Hola.

Otra página pasando. Su voz apenas un silbido sordo bajo la batería de la música que emergía de sus auriculares. El muchacho le hablaba pero Loki no daba muestras de que se hubiera dado cuenta. O por lo menos que le interesara. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Solía ignorar todo lo que no representara para él un beneficio. Y generalmente resultaba. Pero esta vez hubo tal insistencia de parte del desconocido que una ceja le brincó.

Viéndose ignorado de nuevo, exhausto y agobiado, el chico rubio sin nombre quiso rendirse, más solo hizo falta un breve vistazo al idioma de la portada del libro que Loki sostenía para revivir una luz de esperanza en el oscuro túnel de la inseguridad que lo había tomado prisionero.

Tomó aire.

—Hola… eh… sí… ayuda… inglés… no.

Lentamente Loki fue desprendiendo la vista del universo en letras de su libro y la dirigió al pasajero recién llegado. Era ENORME, con cara de confusión, ojos muy azules, piel bronceada y expresión afable. Estaba tratando de comunicarse a juzgar por los gestos que hacía con su boca.

—Inglés —repitió y movió las manos como saludando para negar—. No.

Loki no contestó nada y el extranjero enrojeció de vergüenza. Una reacción incoherente a su apariencia de matón. Volvió al frente metiendo las manos entre las rodillas, decepcionado, dándose por vencido. Con este se sumaban tres días a su aislamiento social debido a su incapacidad de hablar en inglés en una ciudad que lo tenía por primer idioma.

—Lo siento —murmuró en noruego.

—¿Siempre lees los títulos de los libros que lleva la gente? —preguntó Loki sin mirarlo. Con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza se había echado los audífonos al cuello. Al extraño le costó asimilar que, en efecto, le entendía.

—¿Tú…? —exclamó sorprendido señalándose y señalándolo—. Hablaste en noruego…

La ceja de Loki volvió a brincar.

— _Soy_ noruego. Nací en Stavanger.

—Hola —el muchacho le extendió una mano de inmediato. Loki la tomó un poco reluctante porque uno, él era intocable y dos, los noruegos eran por regla general muy reservados y propios. Este rubio parecía la excepción no obstante. Sonaba emocionado—. Me llamo Thor.

Una risa instantánea brotó de la garganta del chico de cabello negro. Avergonzado y sorprendido de su propia acción Loki se puso serio y subió los pies al asiento.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió después, una vez compuesto.

—Me temo que sí. Cuando nací llovía y tronaba, a mi mamá le gustaba… así que una cosa llevó a la otra. Nací en Oslo.

—Ya veo. Pues mejor no te digo cómo me llamo yo y porque me pusieron así porque...

—No puede ser peor que Thor.

—Sí —Loki estuvo de acuerdo—, nada puede ser peor que eso.

Vale, las bromas guárdatelas en el buche de vez en cuando. Temiendo que su chanza hubiese ofendido a su interlocutor ante la expectativa atemorizante de su silencio, Loki se apresuró a decir su nombre:

—Loki.

—¿¡El perrito de los 101 dálmatas!?

Un nuevo estallido de risa hizo que el chico de pelo negro se doblara.

—No —corrigió divertido con la voz entrecortada apenas pudo recobrar el aliento—, el susodicho perro se llama Lucky no Loki. Suena parecido, lo sé. Pero no, Loki es… —dejó de sonreír— un dios.

—¿De qué?

Err… ¿Mentir o no mentir, Shakespeare?

—De las travesuras.

—¿Y haces honor a tu nombre? ¿Por qué te colocaron así?

—Es que… ellos pensaron que… que yo era mujer. Compraron todo color rosa, ya te imaginarás. Se llevaron una gran decepción.

—¿Por qué?

—Querían una chica. Era su plan. Bueno, sé que no me veo como se supone que los hombres deben verse…

—¿Y cómo deben verse los hombres?

De pronto Loki se removió. Sacó un pequeño espejo del bolsillo interno de su mochila y lo sostuvo delante del otro.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Loki.

—¡Menudo desastre!

Thor tomó el espejo por su cuenta y comenzó a acicalarse desesperado. Solía tener buen aspecto a pesar de que no se preocupaba muy a menudo por él. De pronto le pareció que las barreras idiomáticas no eran gran cosa si se llevaba el pelo como lo tenía, grasoso y lleno de frizz. ¡Por supuesto que nadie había querido ayudarle!

—¿A dónde te diriges? —demandó saber Loki.

—No tengo idea —confesó Thor—. Hace dos días que perdí el hotel donde me registré. Duermo en hostales. De arriba abajo como un pordiosero.

Podía ser raro, incluso arriesgado, pero nada superaba en extrañeza el hecho de que le hubieran hablado sin necesidad, de que estuviera ahí disfrutando de la conversación con un desconocido, así que Loki continuó sin indagar demasiado al respecto por amor a su salud mental.

—Me bajo en dos paradas más — Loki lo pensó antes de terminar la oración—. ¿Quieres…?

—Sí —respondió Thor sin más.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sí?

—Voy al cinema con unos amigos…

—Ah.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas en la penúltima parada con el acostumbrado sonido ajetreado del mecanismo, el autobús, en lo que reanudaba su marcha quedó sumido en un silencio denso casi palpable como si hubiera permanecido vacío durante mucho tiempo y los pasajeros no fueran más que sus propios fantasmas.

Los mismos no fueron conscientes de ello hasta que alguien en el fondo carraspeó y el eco rebotó haciéndolos agachar instintivamente las cabezas.

—Oye —susurró Thor. Al no obtener una respuesta aparte de un incremento en el volumen de las conversaciones, se volvió.

Loki ya no estaba.

…

Fue en un arranque intempestivo de nerviosismo que Loki tomó sus cosas y sin despedirse de Thor ni recuperar el espejo que le había prestado, se lanzó prácticamente de la silla hacia la puerta todavía en proceso de abrirse.

Doblaba la esquina cuando escuchó que a sus espaldas alguien con un acento peculiar y una pizca de histeria gritaba su nombre.

Thor corría desbocado para alcanzarlo, a ciegas porque no había visto la ruta exacta que había seguido.

Aprovechándose de esto, Loki se escondió tras unos arbustos. Esperó a que Thor llegara hasta el punto donde él había estado segundos atrás para salirle por la retaguardia.

—¿Eres un stalker, un psicópata, un asesino o algo por el estilo? —le gritó en un tono cien mil kilómetros de distancia de la anterior casi amabilidad que lo había caracterizado.

Thor frenó en seco aunque eso le costara la suela de sus costosas y vistosas zapatillas. Giró en el mismo impulso con un chirrido y por poco cae de rodillas.

—Oh, nunca estuve tan feliz de ver a alguien —le dijo—. Escucha, no entiendo las señalizaciones, casi me atropella un automóvil, nadie me entiende cuando pido ayuda. No me dejes.

Loki lo analizó severamente con la mirada. El rubio daba la impresión de estar a punto de echarse a sus pies a suplicar. No tenía pinta de depravado morboso, solo un muchacho guapo y perdido. Así en dichos términos quien corría peligro era _él_.

Al final de su larga introspección visual, mordiéndose frenéticamente el labio como si continuara meditándolo, Loki tomó brusca e implacablemente a Thor de la muñeca y se lo llevó en dirección desconocida. El sujeto no opuso resistencia ni protestó de vuelta. No es que tuviera un mejor plan de todas formas.

…

Un pequeño cinema, a juzgar por los títulos que ponía la marquesina, de películas independientes poco comunes, nada comerciales. Había varias bicicletas amarradas a los soportes metálicos en la acera. A través del vidrio tintado se avistaban unas letras de neón fucsia en la pared deletreando el nombre del establecimiento.

Loki compró dos boletos sin musitar palabra y siguió arrastrando a Thor como si fuera de su propiedad.

—¿Y tus amigos, Loki?

Loki miró a Thor de reojo por encima del hombro. No respondió nada.

—No es problema para mí esperarlos —siguió Thor—. De veras.

—No vendrán —dijo Loki cuando se cansó de la insistencia del rubio. La misma razón impulsiva que le había llevado a hablarle en primera instancia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no existen —Thor lució desconcertado—. Te mentí, ¿vale? Siempre vengo solo a ver películas. En realidad… lo hago todo solo. Loki es el dios de las travesuras pero también es el dios del engaño. Si no quieres estar aquí, vete.

El equivalente a esas palabras eran dos puñaladas y un disparo. Thor se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Y a dónde? —inquirió.

—Exacto —dijo Loki.

Y Loki reafirmó su agarre. De nuevo se llevó a Thor serpenteando de manera grácil por el largo corredor del cine que ya empezaba a atiborrarse hasta detenerse en seco. Ante la visión de Volstagg el destruye caras y sus tres secuaces Fandral, Hogun y Sif, nada mejor se podía hacer. Durante mucho tiempo, el mordaz Loki había sido el blanco de los ataques de aquellos abusivos. Él, que según lo habitual era quien atemorizaba gracias a su carácter afilado, se acobardaba de repente. Y no supo si fue a causa de su nuevo, único acompañante o a lo infame que le resultaba encontrar a cuatro seres que consideraba desechos humanos en un cine de películas independientes. _¿Qué demonios? ¿Lo habrían seguido y lo estarían esperando?_

—Mejor… —empezó Loki— ¿sabes qué…?

Giró en redondo dejando la frase a medias y empezó a devolverse hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —indagó Thor.

—De ahora en adelante eres mi nueva mascota. Harás lo que yo te diga cuando te diga, como te diga sin oponerte. ¿Entendiste? Mascota. Eso eres. Maaas-cooo-ta.

De repente Thor detuvo la marcha. Tiró de la muñeca de Loki y lo volvió hacia él, dejando muy en claro que si hacía caso era bien porque así lo deseaba, pues las diferencias entre sus fuerzas eran colosales. Cuando lo tuvo de frente vio como el chico levantaba la cara consciente de ello. Sus ojos verdes temblaban. Thor le sopló la frente, barriéndole los cabellos.

— _¿Qué?_ —preguntó Thor. Sus cejas espesas al juntarse destacaron el carácter agresivo de la demanda—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Nada.

—No soy tu mascota.

—Ni yo tu guía turístico. Apártate y no me jodas más.

A la voz de Loki le había faltado tanto la convicción que Thor se echó a reír de buenas a primeras. Entonces sonrió olvidando.

—¿Qué significa exactamente ser una mascota aparte de obedecerte en lo que pidas, Loki?

—Es muy complicado.

—Ya. Pero no puedo aceptar una oferta laboral sin antes conocer de qué va el trabajo. ¿No te parece? Explícamelo y llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Forcejearon amistosamente un poco.

—Pero miren quién está aquí —se oyó una voz. Thor volteó a ver, Loki hizo lo contrario apartando la cara. " _Oh, no, problemas otra vez"_ decía su expresión—. Baby Laufeyson.

La burla vino acompañada de las risas irrisorias del séquito de tarugos descerebrados que el mencionado había avistado minutos antes cerca a los expendedores de comida del cine.

—Gugú-tata —se desternillaban.

Haber tenido los ojos vidriosos mientras veía una película histórica sobre la segunda guerra mundial le había costado a Loki muy caro. Lo que nadie sabía era que, además de haber estado resfriado, las lágrimas se debían no tanto por la compasión y el horror que le causaba el dolor humano, sino por el contrario la emoción de la guerra y la destrucción casi poética que ella conllevaba. Aparentemente las intenciones de Loki y los porqués de sus acciones permanecerían siendo un misterio. Para confirmarlo, ofreciendo otro tanto de eso (malentendidos) Thor se hizo escuchar:

—Ya basta —rugió con sequedad en un inglés mal articulado. Pensando que el silencio de Loki era producto de su miedo a responder a las mofas.

—Oh, ¿tienes guardaespaldas ahora?

No pondría en riesgo a Thor, claro que no, pero… ¿qué pasaría si…? Loki miró hacia arriba sintiéndose protegido y hasta un poco tontuelo de pronto con el brazo defensor del rubio enroscado en torno a su cintura.

—Hablo en serio, ya basta.

En medio de aquel zafarrancho en desarrollo, nadie notó el cambio lingüístico del otro.

—Tranquilo, viejo, cuidado, soy de papel.

—De papel te voy a dejar el culo, mequetrefe, largo de aquí.

—Eso es lo único en lo que pensáis vosotros los "raros".

—Escucha, si eres inteligente te alejarás de ese —señaló a Loki—. Si es que no te ha salido ninguna vagina todavía.

Las cosas cambiaron demasiado rápido para poder trazar un plan de escapatoria. Loki se quiso morir. Tiró de la camiseta ajena boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

—¿A qué se refieren? —le preguntó Thor. Como el chico seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo le levantó la barbilla con gentileza—. Oye. Aquí arriba, ¿vale? Nunca abajo.

Párpados que se abrieron todavía más, pupilas que temblaron y se dilataron dentro de sus iris color verde en lo que contemplaba en los ajenos su propio reflejo. Su propia expresión de sobresalto.

A su alrededor continuaron las risas, más Thor y Loki no les prestaron atención. Siguieron viéndose el uno al otro, perdidos, incluso después de que Thor se inclinó para preguntar:

—¿Me dejarás andar sin correa suelto por la casa?

Y Loki respondiera:

—Solo si prometes no escapar.

—Hecho.

Labios que se curvaron hacia arriba, separándose, ensanchándose, poco a poco dibujando unas sonrisas que se convirtieron rápidamente en carcajadas. Fueron invencibles a las burlas y al escrutinio público. En un movimiento que no fue ensayado pero lo pareció, Thor ya no rodeó a Loki por la cintura sino por los hombros como si lo conociera de toda la vida y aun riendo, se apartaron de la escena donde los matones murmuraban perplejos entre ellos preguntándose qué había salido mal en su ecuación mientras los veían alejarse.

…

Llegaron a una calle extensa. Las casas que la bordeaban eran humildes, exhibían diferentes colores y formas. Por ejemplo la de Loki era cuadrada, blanca, un tablado la recubría; poseía un pequeño pórtico de cemento con dos escalones y dos puertas opuestas de distinto material. Frente a ella habían dejado estacionado un coche. Thor se fijó en los múltiples cestos de basura del otro lado de la barandilla, donde un gato peludo escarbaba.

Loki afirmó el agarre en torno a la muñeca ajena y condujo al dueño al interior luego de sacudirse los zapatos en la alfombra de entrada. Thor lo imitó en esa parte. Sintió la necesidad de descalzarse además pero Loki no se detuvo y entonces recordó que era otra cultura, otra ciudad, sus costumbres probablemente fueran innecesarias y mal vistas.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que las personas dentro no parecieron percatarse de sus presencias o lo disimularon de maravilla, aun con el ruido generado por la puerta. Había un hombre en el sillón de la sala leyendo un periódico, una mujer revoloteaba por la cocina en busca de algo, una anciana mecía a una niña que dormía apacible sobre su regazo y dos jóvenes charlaban animados afuera.

La escalera quedaba a pocos pasos de la puerta principal, a la derecha, de modo que Thor no tenía la oportunidad de explorar mucho el sitio con la vista. Loki tampoco se inmutó en saludar o anunciarse, arrastró a su mascota cuesta arriba y apenas si levantó la cabeza.

—Puedes sentarte donde prefieras —dijo Loki una vez estuvieron en su habitación.

Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. La cama individual contra la pared, perfectamente tendida. En lo que Thor determinaba el paisaje, Loki se apresuró a enderezar el tapete de centro y a correr la cortina de la única ventana para permitir el paso de la luz. Thor lo miró y le sonrió.

—Me gusta tu casa.

—Siéntate —repitió Loki señalando esta vez el suelo—. ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? Podemos ver la televisión. Tal vez debería traerte algo de tomar. ¿Bebes? ¿Fumas?

El invitado obedeció al primero de sus ofrecimientos haciéndose lugar en el tapete. Recargó la espalda en el costado de la cama mostrándose gentil antes de contestar porque le pareció que Loki estaba nervioso.

—Me encantan los videojuegos, la TV. No fumo, pero me gusta la cerveza. Y sí, gracias, un poco de agua estaría bien.

—Dijiste que te gustaba la cerveza. El licor aquí es mil veces más barato que en Noruega así que en el refri siempre hay.

Thor inclinó la cabeza en una venia educada.

—Vale —sin embargo Loki se quedó mirándolo y no hizo nada. Al otro se le ocurrió que deseaba que lo acompañara pero lo que menos quería era que su presencia le resultase hostigosa. Loki era la clase de chico con la que debías ser cuidadoso pues era independiente y cambiante—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Loki estiró el brazo señalando un punto inexistente en el aire, barboteó hasta que finalmente, mandándose la mano a la frente para controlar el pelo que había caído sobre ella, logró articular palabra:

—Televisarán un partido de fútbol… siempre preparo palomitas de maíz, refrescos y otras cosas.

Thor esperó a que continuara, en vano. Aparentemente a Loki le costaba expresarse si la verdad le salía del corazón. En un intento de ayudarlo trató de leer su pensamiento prestando atención a los movimientos que ejecutaba. Su voz sonó diáfana, fue honesta cuando dijo:

—Prometo no hacer comentarios al respecto. Puedes confiar en mí si quieres.

Loki sopló inflando los mofletes. La mismísima efigie de la resignación.

—Viste toda esa gente allá abajo, ¿verdad? —Thor asintió afirmativamente—. Bueno, no son mi familia, son residentes… más bien, los dueños de la casa. O sea… mis padres… ellos no tienen… ¿me entiendes?

—No estás emparentado con la mayoría de personas que viven aquí —sonrió el rubio.

—Sí, eso, somos… —Loki dibujó unas comillas con los dedos pronunciando despacio en una exquisita mezcla de acentos— "trabajadores".

—Entiendo.

—Y solo hay una cocina, un refrigerador, así que cada vez que debemos comer tenemos que compartir. Pero los dueños no se lo toman muy bien. Y tú eres un hombre…

Thor se puso de pie de un salto, asustando a Loki. Se acercó a él luego de una pausa y una disculpa, prometiéndole respetar su espacio personal. Cruzó los brazos.

—¿Por qué no eres más claro conmigo? —le preguntó Thor.

Eso incomodó a Loki. Carraspeó avergonzado. Era un vicio de Thor el esperar que el mundo entero fuera directo puesto que esa era la mera esencia de la regla que regía su vida.

—Ya —Loki susurró—. Lo que pasa es que a mí me gustan… o sea a veces… NO. No te traje aquí para eso.

—¿Eso?

—Calma —levantó las manos abiertas. Sus ojos verdes que ya eran grandes de por sí se abrieron todavía más y lució alarmado—. Es que ellos piensan muchas cosas de mí. Si tú bajas conmigo podré usar la cocina, pero estoy seguro de que hablarán y no quiero… que pienses así…

Se quedaron mirando.

Un rayito de sol le impactó a Loki en el lado izquierdo de la cara ocasionándole una heterocromía temporal. A Thor le intrigó lo que veía, o lo que no veía. Ese chico era un enigma sin resolver. Al final, Loki volvió a actuar como hiciera ya en el cinema. Se decidió a tomar a Thor de la muñeca y lo llevó consigo. Se asomó por las escaleras antes de emplearlas.

Todo seguía en calma abajo. Aunque ahora a Thor le había entrado el pánico y sentía como si vigilaran sus movimientos unos ojos indiscretos en las paredes. Loki lo apretó y Thor notó como su mano se deslizaba un poco hasta la suya. Esto no le molestó. Por el contrario trató de dársela, más Loki se apartó espantado.

Antes de que Thor pudiera pedirle perdón, Loki empezó a sacar de las alacenas unos platos y unos vasos, volvió a meterlos, a cerrar, a abrir, a sacar y a meter. Se detuvo frunciendo los labios, presionando la cadera contra el borde de la encimera. Pensaba. Separó los labios, los juntó, miró a Thor. Le hizo un gesto como de "dame un minuto" y se alejó. Desapareció por otra puerta al fondo que a juzgar por el paisaje que se divisaba a través, daba al patio.

El minuto se convirtió en tres. Loki no llegó. A pesar de considerarse un tipo paciente Thor se inquietó. Volvió a experimentar la sensación de ser incapaz de comunicarse, de estar perdido en un universo ajeno. Buscó con qué distraerse solo para toparse con la no tan grata sorpresa de que había un hombre muy viejo de pie a su lado, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pedazo de mierda —escupió entre dientes—. Cómo se atreve.

—Señor —le dijo respetuoso en noruego—, lo lamento, no entiendo lo que dice porque no hablo inglés.

Ignorándolo sin dejar de rumear las palabras en su boca, el hombre siguió adelante lanzándole miraditas de animosidad por encima del hombro.

—¿No le da vergüenza? —le habló una mujer. La que había visto antes al entrar—. Por culpa suya, somos el tema preferido del vecindario. Debería llamar a la policía y hacer que le saquen a patadas.

Thor le comprendió porque estaba hablando su idioma. Al parecer aquella residencia era de personas noruegas. No obstante, era absolutamente ignorante del contexto y la felicidad de encontrar a más personas que le comprendiesen, quedó eclipsada por el escarnio y la ira que evidenció en las palabras de la mujer.

—¿De qué habla? —quiso saber Thor genuinamente. Aquello no parecía tener sentido.

—Por favor, ahórrese el cinismo. Sabemos a lo que ha venido, usted y ese ordinario cualquiera de Loki.

La mandíbula de Thor cayó y este no supo si era porque no toleraba que se refirieran de esa forma a alguien que le había ayudado y empezaba a apreciar, o porque le costaba asimilar el lenguaje.

—¡No es ningún ordinario cualquiera! —lo defendió apretando los puños. La mujer no se conmovió un ápice.

—En fin. Cuando acabe de tirárselo, por lo menos tenga la decencia de dejar el dinero y recoger las sábanas.

A Thor se le subieron los colores, ofendido. Detestaba la violencia pero juraba ser capaz de agredir si lo provocaban lo suficiente.

—¿Qué dinero? —estalló Thor—. Estoy aquí solo de paso. Debe estar mal de la cabeza, señora.

Ignorándole, la mujer prosiguió:

—Y no vuelva a aparecerse por este lugar, ¿me ha oído?

De repente todo cobró sentido, como si Thor hubiera sido capaz de conectar cada palabra que antes le había parecido disparatada. Con todo, no cambió su positivismo hacia Loki. Estaba a punto de decirles a esas personas lo que pensaba cuando Loki reapareció. Se petrificó ante la posibilidad de que su nueva mascota hubiera estado relacionándose con los dueños/inquilinos. Le miró horrorizado por vez quinta. Traía un cuenco metálico que se le cayó al suelo provocando un estrepito.

El tiempo se congeló.

Fue Thor quien tomó la iniciativa de aproximarse pasado un rato. Recogió el objeto quitándole importancia a la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Pondremos las palomitas en esto? —inquirió.

Su enfado hacia las ratas abusivas se potenció ante el desconcierto de Loki petrificado. Lo manifestó fulminándolas con la mirada, amenazador. Le embargó después un regocijo inexplicable al notar que ello bastó para ahuyentarlas.

—Si tienes azúcar y algo de mantequilla puedo hacer un poco de caramelo. ¿Te gustaría eso, Loki? Dime, ¿te gustaría?

—¿Te dijeron…? —su mirada nublada por el asomo de unas lágrimas de impotencia lo hizo parecer más ambiguo que nunca: frágil y fuerte—. Dios mío —se cubrió la boca.

Thor le dio vueltas al cuenco en su mano. Pretendió sonar tranquilizador y gracioso:

—Nunca me sentí tan afortunado de no poder hablar inglés.

Poco a poco vio con agrado como su mentirilla piadosa surtía su efecto. Loki se alivió relajando los hombros. En realidad Loki nunca había estado a punto de llorar, pero ahí estaba el instinto sobreprotector de Thor haciéndole ver cosas, dictándole que cualquier persona, animal o cosa de menos edad, menos altura o simplemente con el aspecto necesario para que su corazón lo etiquetara como víctima potencial que corría peligro, requería de todo su amor y sus atenciones. Le hacía feliz cuidar a los demás, defenderlos. Por eso fue él esta vez quien tomó a Loki por la muñeca y lo guio con amabilidad hacia la cocina. Prepararían sus botanas sin que nadie los fastidiara, estaba seguro, y si no, quien osara interponerse, recibiría toda su furia haciendo honor a su nombre de dios del trueno, defensor de los necesitados.

…

El folleto lo encontró en la cocina sobre la mesita de la esquina que por años había recibido, absorbido y almacenado la grasa que se desprendía de los alimentos al fritarlos en la estufa. Fue como un gran golpe en el estómago lo que experimentó Thor cuando identificó la foto en su portada.

—Cielo santo, no puedo creerlo.

Loki dejó de revolver la salsa de las papas para mirar por encima de su hombro, hacia atrás. Pero como no dijo nada, Thor le mostró su descubrimiento y la razón de su sobresalto.

—Lo he encontrado sin querer. Mi hotel.

Sin una sonrisa, ni siquiera una palabra de aliento o cualquier otra cosa que indicara emoción o aprobación en él, Loki regresó a lo suyo.

—Bien hecho, Odinson —dijo al fin—, podrás llamar, recuperar lo tuyo y ser independiente.

—Olvídalo.

El dejo de desilusión en la voz de su interlocutor hizo que Loki prestara atención.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Los números telefónicos en la parte inferior del folleto se habían borrado a causa de la humedad. Era apenas normal al tratarse de un folleto antiguo y mal conservado. Thor tenía los labios contraídos cuando el otro le quitó el papelillo de las manos para señalarle algo que había pasado por alto.

—No son todas malas noticias, Odinson. Tenemos el nombre.

—¿Y eso será suficiente?

—Lo será.

…

—¿Las sabes atrapar con la boca? —mencionó Loki en algún punto del partido de fútbol que televisaban. La imagen era precaria, pero alcanzaba a divisarse algunos fragmentos entre las líneas que subían como las olas en un mar de color, surcando la pantalla.

—¿Atrapar qué?

—Palomitas.

Thor escrutó el cuenco casi vacío a su lado. No pudo evitar reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus facciones. Recordó los ejercicios de coordinación que solía trabajar con su preparador físico. Ellos suponían un problema para él porque siempre era difícil manejar un cuerpo de más de uno noventa. Grande y pesado. Pero aceptó complacido.

—Lánzame una.

Fueron dos, luego tres y pronto un montón. El montón que formaron los dos tirados en la alfombra. Uno encima del otro. Loki debajo con las manos presionadas contra el pecho de Thor.

—Tramposo —susurró el primero.

—Soy una mascota mala, ¿no es así?

—¿Queda caramelo en el plato?

—Me temo que me lo comí todo —Thor sonrió—. Te dije que era malo. Pero queda un poco en mis dedos. Si lo quieres…

—Mentiroso. ¿Quieres que te diga donde está en realidad?

—¿Dónde?

—Lo limpio si gustas. Ya que te comiste mi parte. Pero te tienes que acercar.

—¿Serías capaz de ponerle una trampa a tu mascota?

Loki negó con la cabeza y entonces Thor dijo: "bien", más en vez de solo bajar un poco la cabeza se pegó más al otro chico y le rozó varias veces con la punta de la nariz en la quijada mientras se acomodaba.

—¿Y bien?

Hicieron gol los del equipo contrario y a nadie le importó. Loki se quedó sin voz, sin aliento y habló más por inercia que por verdadera convicción.

—Pensaba lamerte la mejilla… —confesó—, porque tienes el caramelo en la...

—Lo sospechaba.

—¿Entonces sí?

—¿Me dolerá?

…

Resultó ser que Thor no tenía nada pegado a su mejilla como Loki le había dicho, pues en ese momento Thor se examinaba en el espejo del baño y lo comprobó minuciosamente detallando su reflejo.

Mientras tanto, Loki yacía sobre la cama mirándose las manos. Su estúpido plan por besar al grandulón se había visto frustrado. ¿Y cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿En qué momento se vio envuelto por los encantos inconscientes del rubio cuando desde un principio no le había interesado? Había intentado besarlo, simplemente si inclinó agarrándole la cara, pero antes de poder lograrlo Thor le había esquivado casi partiéndose el cuello en el proceso. Loki estaba seguro de que en la vida había tenido la cara tan roja. Se quedó en el suelo casi meándose de susto cuando el otro se levantó de golpe. Lo demás fueron disculpas y manoteos de vergüenza por parte de Loki. La realización de Thor que se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación agarrándose el pelo con ambas manos.

Finalmente Thor apareció por el umbral de la puerta al salir del baño. Ansiando excavar una brecha en la cual enterrar el bochornoso suceso anterior junto a sí mismo, Loki le sonrió.

—Ha estado bien —murmuró Loki en cuanto apagó la consola de videojuegos que recién había encendido y la señal del televisor volvió a emitir un sonido apagado—. Tuve que ahorrar para comprarla. Fue mi regalo de cuatro navidades.

—Una buena inversión —dijo Thor. Fue un alivio que hablara.

—¿Eso crees? A veces pienso que debí ir a por un auto. Detesto tomar el autobús.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Es verdad —insistió Loki. Agarró el folleto erosionado y le echó el vistazo que se había negado a echarle abajo en la cocina—. ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?

—Solo un cuarenta por ciento.

Loki se rio.

—Me lo imaginaba —se puso de pie de un brinco. Sorprendido con la guardia baja, Thor lo siguió con la mirada quedándose quieto.

—¿A dónde vas, Loki?

—Tú no te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida —Loki dejó la habitación unos segundos. Habló de nuevo asomándose a la puerta—: ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

—Thor Odinson. Habitación número 12.

Thor volvió a quedarse solo. Y empezaba a odiarlo. Era una sensación extraña que nunca se había empeñado en detallar pero que de repente se le antojaba tan tediosa como un día oscuro de lluvia encerrado en una cabaña a kilómetros de la ciudad. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, fijándose en el cielorraso. Loki había pegado unas calcomanías de unas naves espaciales. Eso le recordó lo que había estado a punto de pasar en la alfombra.

Los inquilinos habían acusado a Loki de ser un cualquiera. Y entonces había intentado besarlo. Eso despertó algunas preguntas en Thor, como qué hubiera pasado o sentido de haberlo permitido. Y también, por qué lo había impedido. Quería preguntarle a Loki además por qué lo había intentado. Pero sentía que no era lo adecuado. Tal vez, si se daba la oportunidad, encontraría el momento adecuado para iniciar la conversación. Thor se sentó en la cama. Se imaginó a Loki nuevamente tendido sobre la alfombra con las manos arriba, y la expresión de horror en su cara. No hubo nada más aparte de la incomodidad del momento después. Al mismo tiempo que Thor se castigaba frente al espejo por su reacción, Loki lo hacía por su acto imprudente.

Cuando Loki regresó, se sentó al lado del otro suspirando y le alcanzó un papel.

—De nada —dijo.

Era una dirección.

—¿Aquí es donde tengo que ir?

—Las guías telefónicas son de mucha utilidad a veces.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Thor conmovido, sosteniendo el papel contra su pecho.

—Cuando quieras.

En eso, Thor se levantó. Estirando los brazos le tronó todo.

—En ese caso será mejor que me vaya. No quiero que se haga demasiado tarde.

—Sí, creo que si te vuelves a perder terminas en Hong Kong o algo —ambos se miraron. Loki sonrió con pesar—. Bueno, que tengas un gran viaje, Thor Odinson. Ha sido un placentero placer conocerte.

Algo dentro de Thor se quebró. ¿No iba a acompañarlo? ¿Su pequeña aventura tendría su final justamente ahí en ese preciso instante? Tal vez, pensó Thor que se comportaba más melancólico de lo normal, ya le había causado demasiados problemas, y también que era un tonto por no haberse dejado besar. Pero ese último pensamiento lo suprimió con la misma velocidad que apareció. Le agradeció nuevamente a Loki dándole la mano tres veces y se despidió de manera similar.

En las escaleras a mitad de su odisea hacia la inclemente calle que alargo con pasos muy lentos, Thor se encontró de frente con el que era muy probablemente el hombre más alto del mundo. Tenía el cabello negro muy largo peinado hacia atrás. Sus pómulos marcados le trajeron a la mente los de Loki. ¿Su… padre?

—Buenas tardes… noches… ¿días?

Se ganó un escrutinio de arriba abajo pero ninguna réplica al saludo mal pronunciado en inglés que Loki le había enseñado. El hombre se perdió ignorándole, en una puerta del lado izquierdo de la segunda planta.

Antes de continuar, Thor tomó aire como si necesitara recapturar el alma que se le había escapado. Salió. Loki le había dicho que debía llegar a la esquina y preguntar por la ubicación de dicha dirección para saber qué autobús tomar. Recordó lo insistente que había sido, así que le hizo caso. En ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que su comportamiento había sido extraño, que quizás Loki guardaba una baraja de trucos bajo la manga, tras su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos de gato. Por eso lo que le ocurrió a Thor pasó inadvertido. No se dio cuenta de nada.

La mujer a la que le había enseñado el papel con unas cuantas palabras en inglés pidiendo indicaciones le miró derecho a la cara frunciendo el ceño. Thor pensó que se trataba de otro rechazo, pero enseguida ella volvió a hacerse oír.

—Pero si estás muy cerca de lo que buscas —le dijo y él no la entendió. Le hizo gestos de que no hablaba el idioma. Entonces la mujer lo tomó del brazo amablemente y lo condujo. Valiéndose de señas le indicó que la calle de la que había salido, albergaba su destino.

A pesar de su confusión, Thor asintió y retornó a casa de Loki muriéndose de vergüenza. Halló sentado a Loki en las escaleras de su pórtico, sonriente y fumando.

—Algo raro pasa —musitó Thor—. Creo que te equivocaste al escribir la dirección… —una risa proveniente del otro chico le cortó el habla.

—¿De veras me equivoqué? Déjame ver —Loki le arrebató el papelito de las manos y lo leyó—. Ups —fingió inocencia—. Creo que he anotado la dirección de mi propia casa en lugar de la del hotel.

Rio otra vez dejando en claro su despreocupación por el asunto pero Thor no pudo alejar la ansiedad de su mente ni el desespero que lo acometió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el fondo de su corazón.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —por fin empezaba a darse cuenta de cómo funcionaban las cosas con Loki. Su voz había sonado más fuerte y enojada de lo que pretendía, porque se encontraba más exaltado y curioso que otra cosa. Pero Loki no tuvo forma de darse cuenta. Su humor se esfumó en alguna parte con el humo del cigarrillo que sostenía. Agachó la cabeza y despacio sacó con la mano libre otro papel de su bolsillo. Se lo entregó a Thor indeciso.

—Toma.

—¿Qué es?

—La información que encontré en la guía de tu hotel —dudó un momento—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias.

Thor se dio media vuelta.

—¡Espera! —le gritó Loki.

—¿Qué?

—Puede que te haya dado mal esa también. ¡Perdona!

Loki se mostró de veras arrepentido por primera vez en su vida, ahí largo y alto dentro de su camiseta negra. Aquel había sido un día muy raro, lleno de nuevas experiencias. Nunca le había importado dañar a otro ser humano, su mente funcionaba mecánicamente, era como una máquina quita nieve que simplemente barría a un costado cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre él y su propósito.

—No es mi intención —continuó, haciendo más extraño el hecho—. Por favor, no te enfades. Es que no sé cómo pedirte que…

—¿Qué?

—Que te quedes… —Thor se quedó mudo—. Es más un favor para mí en realidad. Te pagaré los días de hospedaje que te cobren en el hotel. ¿Qué te parece?

La aparente pasividad de Loki, derribó los muros de Thor quien bajó la guardia y avanzó hasta él. ¿Por qué ese chico estúpido y caprichoso le provocaba tanta antipatía y aversión, pero a la vez le hacía sentir como si fuera una pieza clave en el rompecabezas de su vida? Como si le conociera de toda la vida. Vio a Loki deshacerse del cigarrillo en un acto de nerviosismo cuando prácticamente lo arrinconó.

—¿Por qué quieres que me quede, Loki? Quiero la verdad.

—¿La verdad? Eh… sí. No creo que seas capaz de llegar a tu destino a salvo, ¿Vale? Eres descuidado y tienes una pésima orientación —Loki calló, mirando a Thor a los ojos se le abrieron los párpados. Tembló un poco hasta que no pudo soportar la carga—. Adiós.

Le dio la espalda a Thor y corrió hasta la puerta de su casa. La abrió, la cerró, se devolvió, le miró suplicante.

—Maldita sea, me odio —soltó—. No me gusta estar solo.

…

"Quédate conmigo, por favor. Una noche. Una sola."

Sus palabras se desvanecieron dentro de la mente de Thor cuando Loki echó seguro al cerrojo de su habitación. Loki quitó las mantas invitando a Thor a retozar en su colchón. Una vez lo hizo, se las puso encima y él mismo se subió haciéndose un hueco a su lado.

—Diablos, olvidé apagar las luces —dijo de pronto Loki, vista clavada en el techo. Se levantó, las apagó. Se quedó un rato mirando a Thor desde la otra esquina en la oscuridad. El tiempo que tomó a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la falta de luz fue tan poco que cuando Loki avanzaba hacia la cama, Thor pudo distinguirlo con claridad. Lo siguió durante todo su trayecto, prestando atención a sus movimientos. Parecía un animal. Se cubrió con las mantas y le dio la espalda.

Thor la estudió hasta sorprenderse encontrándola interesante y después permaneció con las manos tras la nuca mirando hacia el cielo oculto por el material del techo. Las calcomanías reemplazando a las estrellas, brillaban. Se puso a pensar en las palabras de Loki "quédate conmigo". Eso le había gustado, después hubo poco qué hacer. Ni siquiera cabía en su cabeza que aquello era mil veces extraño. ¿De qué soledad hablaba Loki y cómo podía él aliviarla?

Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Thor fue capaz de oír la conversación que emergía desde la sala en la planta baja de la casa. Transcurrieron los minutos hasta que descubrió que no solo él sufría de insomnio, Loki le acompañaba en su vigilia silenciosa.

—¿Siempre haces esto? —le preguntó Thor en voz baja.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Loki? —Thor lo llamó—. ¿Estás despierto? —se movió a su parte de la cama y le frotó el brazo. El cabello negro del otro ocultaba sus facciones por lo que no era posible conjeturar nada. Afuera la conversación pasó a ser discusión. Un objeto de cristal se rompió y Loki se sentó como si hubiera escapado a las aguas de un mar bravío que intentaban ahogarlo. Le brillaban lágrimas en las mejillas pero su expresión era seria. Esta ocasión no fue una ilusión, pues lloraba de verdad. Thor boqueó cuando Loki lo encaró con una voz sorprendentemente llena de fuerza.

—Escuché lo que te dijeron —le hizo saber Loki, provocándole un caso severo de culpa al ver la que fuera posiblemente su primera mentira, desmantelada—. Lo escuché todo. No intentes engañarme. Te dijeron lo que soy.

—Oye, no sé qué seas —Thor trató de infundirle ánimos—. Pero está bien. ¿Vale? No me importa.

—¿Ah, no?

—Nah —Thor se quedó mirando a Loki a los ojos. Hubo un silencio y luego empezó a decir otra vez—: Sigo sin entender, de todas formas.

Loki se rio.

—Eres un bobo —le dijo—. Pero eres... lindo.

En la última palabra, Loki hizo mala cara tratando de quitarle importancia.

—¿Me quieres explicar entonces?

Loki lo pensó unos instantes. Se acomodó un poco y colocó el brazo sobre el espaldar de la cama.

—Sabes que el sexo es un gran negocio, ¿verdad? —empezó Loki. Al ver que Thor fruncía el ceño, se enderezó de nuevo, cambiando el inicio de la historia que intentaba contar—. ¿Te parezco atractivo?

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Thor contrariado por el brusco cambio de tema.

—Responde.

—Pues… pues sí. Tu cara.

—Cuando eres atractivo —Loki se calló—. ¿Qué pasa con mi cara?

—Es atractiva.

Loki se empezó a reír otra vez. Thor era demasiado gracioso. Sacudió la cabeza, reestableciendo la seriedad. Confiaba en que Thor fuera lo suficiente maduro, curioso y libre como para no juzgarlo. De todas formas, como siempre le ocurría, las horas de la madrugada eran las horas de la sinceridad. Se sentía libre y ligero.

—Gracias —dijo—. Bueno, digamos que un día cualquiera, como una de esas revelaciones que tienen lugar de la nada, me enteré de que llamaba mucho la atención. Era atractivo. Me miraba en el espejo y me gustaba lo que veía. Y más pronto que tarde, fui consciente además de que a la gente también le gustaba. Más específicamente a los hombres. Llegué a seducir a un profesor sin ponerle mucho empeño. Me ofreció un montón de dólares si le dejaba estar conmigo —Loki hizo una pausa intentando sopesar la expresión de Thor. Como vio solamente señales de sorpresa y no de asco, optó por continuar con la verdad—. Acepté. Y la historia se ha repetido desde entonces. Todo lo que ves lo he conseguido gracias a eso. No es mucho, pero me siento orgulloso. También estoy ahorrando y espero marcharme de aquí pronto.

Thor se quedó pensando.

—¿A eso te referías con que no te gustaba la soledad?

Las cejas de Loki se juntaron.

—No —dijo despacio—. No hay amor ni cariño, solo… solo son negocios. Es un trabajo como cualquier otro. Brindas un servicio y alguien te da dinero a cambio. Tú qué haces para subsistir, por ejemplo.

—¿Yo? Tomo fotografías.

—¿Foto…grafías?

A Loki le encantó esa sencilla frase. En lugar de decir que era fotógrafo, Thor le decía que se ganaba la vida tomando fotografías. Aquello tan estúpido, le fascinó por alguna razón.

Un silencio palpable cayó en la habitación. Los dos se quedaron estáticos. Un nuevo cristal se rompió con estrepito y los dos saltaron por la sorpresa. El albor difuminado bajo la puerta osciló revelando unos pasos ajetreados del otro lado. Había gritos. Era una pelea.

—¿Entonces lo que estoy escuchando tiene algo que ver con que me invitaras a quedarme?

El pestillo empezó a moverse. Loki empequeñeció en su sitio.

—No… —murmuró—. Generalmente se mantienen al margen si estoy con alguien aquí, pero la razón por la que te pedí que te quedaras… bueno, en realidad puede que sí tengas razón.

En un impulso renovado de energías, Thor saltó de la cama. Agarró una de las botellas de cerveza que había junto a la pared. Loki lo tomó del brazo.

—¡No! Thor, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Si alguien atraviesa esa puerta…

—¡Baja esa botella! ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

—La bajaré si se larga.

—Es solo Frederic —gritó Loki—. El hijo de la dueña de esta casa. Suele embriagarse. Una vez se equivocó de puerta, iba al baño pero terminó en mi habitación y me orinó encima. Seguro se ha equivocado de nuevo. Es idiota pero no puedes pegarle, me echarán de aquí.

—¿Qué hizo qué?

—¡Baja esa botella!

Dejaron de forcejear la puerta. Dijeron algo incomprensible afuera. Thor bajó la botella. Loki respiró hondo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Thor.

—Deja la jodida botella en el suelo —Thor hizo caso para alivio de Loki—. Y ahora si piensas quedarte, ven a reclamar tu sitio en la cama rápido que si se te vuelve a ocurrir una cosa como aquella, a lo mejor a mí se me ocurra hacerte dormir en el ¿Qué me estás viendo?

—Nada, yo solo…

—Y esa cara. No hagas esa cara.

—Solo pensaba que…

— _¿Qué?_

—Qué es como si te conociera de toda la vida.

—No vayas a ponerte cursi, te lo ruego —Loki aspiró sonoramente por la nariz mientras se limpiaba la misma con el dorso de la mano. Se recostó en la cama otra vez—. Mejor enciende esa radio, a un volumen decente.

En lugar de decir nada, Thor encendió la radio sonriente. Sonaba una melodía agradable, lenta y melancólica. Volvió a la cama y se cubrió con la manta.

—Gracias —susurró Thor.

…

Thor fue el primero en despertar la mañana siguiente. Le sorprendió encontrarse en el mismo lugar en que había desfallecido, siendo que era un literal desastre que pateaba y se retorcía durante el sueño. Miró a su lado y notó qué Loki le tenía agarrado de la muñeca. Durante lo que restó de madrugada, Loki se había despertado varias veces como un obseso a comprobar que Thor siguiera allí. Sin embargo, ahora que en realidad Thor pretendía marcharse, Loki dormitaba profundamente. Thor miró a su alrededor, un cuaderno y un esfero sobre la mesa llamaron su atención.

—Oye —lo movió—. ¿Puedo usar la ducha?

Solo obtuvo un gruñido molesto a cambio.

…

Salieron caminando con la intención de tomar el autobús, pero al llegar a la parada simplemente siguieron caminando. La carretera estaba mojada por la lluvia y hacía frío, por lo que los dos llevaban chaquetas cuyos bolsillos ocupaban sus manos. El ajetreo de la ciudad estaba aplacado por el clima.

—Es como ser invisible —dijo Thor, notando la gente pasar con la vista hacia el suelo, las bufandas cubriéndoles medio rostro y el cierre de los abrigos hasta arriba.

Pasaron sobre un puente desde el que se podía ver una pequeña zona con árboles y arbustos. Thor se adelantó a Loki acelerando el paso y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

—Espera, quédate quieto —dijo Thor. Con las manos hizo como si le estuviera tomando una fotografía—. Wow. Es de verdad increíble. Eres como de otro planeta.

Loki sonrió por el cumplido.

—Ya déjate de bromas. Debemos tomar el autobús o no llegaremos nunca.

—Solo una más. Así. Con los ojos abiertos. Mirando hacia los árboles.

—Qué no, qué nos vamos.

Loki avanzó agarrando a Thor del brazo para ponerlo otra vez en marcha. A pesar de la supuesta prisa, volvieron a pasar por alto la parada del autobús. Y ninguno decía nada. Porque era como estar en medio de una visión o un sueño que acabaría en cuanto llegasen a ese hotel. Pero inevitablemente acabaron por llegar. Entraron al hotel cogidos de la mano. Y salieron nuevamente cuando, después de pagar, el encargado les había dicho que Thor había sido desalojado de su habitación y sus maletas habían sido llevadas a la sección de objetos perdidos.

—Es mucho más suntuoso de lo que imaginaba, Thor —dijo Loki refiriéndose al hotel.

—Pues ya has visto que no ha sido nada barato.

El hombre en la sección de objetos perdidos les alcanzó dos maletas que estaban forradas con papel. Thor firmó, entregó sus datos y de nuevo con Loki, cada uno llevando una maleta, regresaron a la calle. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el parque, desayunando comida de los puestos ambulantes, sentados en una banca. Para sorpresa de ambos, casi no hablaron. Bebían gaseosa frente a un lago artificial cuando el cielo se tornó anaranjado y la realización de que el final de la ilusión estaba cerca.

Era de noche al llegar al aeropuerto. A Loki le sorprendió que hubiesen llegado justo a tiempo para el vuelo de Thor. Todo había coincidido y encajado tan perfectamente, como ellos tomando el mismo autobús el día en que se conocieron, que Loki creyó habérselo imaginado.

—A lo mejor estoy en una silla de psiquiátrico con una aguja clavada en el brazo y los ojos como un punto, teniendo el mejor viaje de mi vida —escupió Loki con desdén hacia sí mismo—. Si despierto, será solo para ver como me levantan de la cama y me tiran en un ataúd.

—¿Qué dices, hombre?

A Loki se le aguaron los ojos.

—Nada, qué me parece que estoy loco. Qué te imaginé en medio de una sobredosis o algo así —la voz se le quebró un poco cuando llamaron a abordar. Se aferró al brazo de Thor—. Quédate.

Thor se mordió el labio. Con cautela, estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla de Loki.

—Hay algo que debo hacer. Pero nos vamos a volver a ver, si así tú lo deseas.

—Vives al otro lado del puto mundo.

—Son solo kilómetros.

Se dio el anuncio final de embarque. Thor recogió su maleta, pero volvió a ponerla en el suelo. Se acercó con tanta familiaridad, que el beso que le dio a Loki no pareció ser el primero sino el número mil. En estado de shock, con los ojos muy abiertos, Loki recibió además de un beso, una carta en sus manos cuidadosamente doblada.

—Tienes que leerla inmediatamente me haya ido —indicó Thor—. No antes ni mucho después. Tan pronto me vaya. ¿De acuerdo?

Loki no fue capaz de decir nada más. Solo asintió. Y le vio marchar. En cuanto Thor desapareció en la puerta de la embarcación, volvió en sí. Sopesó la textura de la carta que le habían entregado. La abrió aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo.

 _"El contenido de esa maleta, es para ti."_ Empezaba la carta. Loki frunció el ceño. Entonces miró a su alrededor y vio que Thor había dejado una de sus maletas que seguía forrada con el papel de la sección de objetos perdidos. Con rapidez y extrañeza, sin importarle estar en mitad de una sala de un aeropuerto, Loki la abrió. Adentro encontró sendos fajos de billetes. Aunque se había arrodillado tuvo que poner una mano en el suelo para no irse de espaldas. Se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano desocupada.

—Joder…

Siguió leyendo la carta con las manos temblorosas.

 _"No sé qué signifique a ciencia cierta tu trabajo para ti, pero si alguna vez sientes que quieres dejarlo o darte un respiro, ojalá esto pueda serte útil. Por si alguna vez, además, deseas volver a verme quiero que sepas que estaré esperándote siempre. Cuando salí de casa lo hice esperando encontrar algo. Te encontré a ti. Y nunca antes mi vida había sido tan completa."_

Loki releyó las últimas palabras y a pesar de sí mismo empezó a sollozar. Tuvo que respirar hondo antes de seguir. Sobretodo cuando vio el avión despegar. Sintió ganas de gritar. Pero no había mucho más. Tan solo al final de la carta, en letra cursiva, Thor había escrito el número de su dirección.


End file.
